twilight meets harry potter :
by lairgrl101
Summary: Takes place somewhere in the middle of New Moon and after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows :  Another wolf imprints on bella, wont say which one ;  Not jake though. Also a twilight charecter finds out he/she is a witch/ wizard. read on!
1. Chapter 1: And I never look away

Bella's pov:

And I jumped. I felt the rush of air as I plunged closer to the rough, icy water. And then I hit. I thrashed around in the icy water of the ocean. Waves kept bashing me against the cliff wall, after a while I stopped fighting it. What was the point? What was the point of anything without Edward? So I let myself be pulled beneath the waves. I held my breath until the last possible minute, thing started to go all fuzzy and black. My last thoughts were Edward I love you! And then there was nothing.

Seth POV:

I heard and frantic Sam pop into my head.

"_Jake? You there?" _Sam's voice sounded panicked.

"_Yeah what's up?" _ Jake on the other hand sounded laid back and relaxed. Rain started to pour from above me and I could feel it slowly soaking my fur.

"_Jake it's Bella" _ Sam said slowly

Jake was more alert, I could feel it. "_what's wrong?" he said quickly._

"_She's jumped off the cliff." _Sam stated. I could hear Jakes' howl from where I was, at least a few miles apart. There were no words in his head, just anguish.

"_Jake I'm at the beach! I'll go get her! I'll be back!" _I phased quickly; before they could protest.

I sprinted towards the water, and I plunged into it head first. It felt nice against my always feverish skin. I swam quickly and powerfully underwater, soon I popped my head above water and looked around. I saw no Bella. I groaned and plunged beneath the waves again. I opened my eyes unwillingly under water to try and find her. I could see nothing except the blurry outline of her body. I shot forward and hooked my long arm around her waist, and yanked her upward with me. We finally emerged at the surface of the water. I slowly started tugging her to shore, never bothering to look at her, I didn't want to see the damage until I was on solid land and could actually do something about it.

After about five minutes of tugging and yanking I dragged Bella's limp body onto the shore. I finally glanced down at her, and never glanced away.


	2. Chapter 2: Soon I enter dreamland

Hey everyone, lairgrl101 here, so what do you all think should happen? I'm debating dropping the Harry Potter part. Your choice. Review and tell me if you want me to add in Harry Potter or not. If I'm going to I'm hoping to add it in somewhere around the fourth chapter so I need to know what you guys want soon! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer! Unless I make some characters up on my own! Ok so yeah I own nothing!

Seth POV:

I stared down at and unconscious Bella. Something had snapped inside of me. Something wonderful. I was now looking down at the most important thing in the world.

Uh Oh. Hm, how to break it to Jake? I wonder. But for now I should probably get the most important thing breathing again. I pounded Bella on the chest. And breathed for her and she coughed back at me. I smiled as she coughed again. Then she sat up and puked all over the sand, missing me by inches. The smile on my face didn't budge. Bella groaned and I supported her back. She took a shaky breath and cleared her throat and winced. "Burns" She said scratchily.

"It's ok Bella, you're ok, come on I'll take you to Billy's." I soothed her. I slowly picked her up off the ground and cradled her against my chest. She clutched onto me, desperate for warmth. She looked pathetic, water dripping off her nose, her eyes puffy, red and sunken into her skull and her lips a nasty shade of purple. Her body was shivering so hard she was like convulsing. I picked up the speed. About a minute later, I burst into Billy's small red house. He turned and looked at me, his eyebrows raising slightly was the only sign of shock he showed. I laid Bella down on the small couch and she smiled weakly at me. I smiled back. She tried to speak but nothing came out. I assumed her throat was just about sanded raw. She tried again.

"Tank tyou sef fow savin meh." She managed to get out; hm the water must have affected her nose to.

"Ha-ha your welcome Bella." I smiled and went to get her a glass of water. I realized she was still shivering violently. I handed her the water and ran to Jakes room, I grabbed a pair of his sweats and ran back to the living room. I threw them at Bella. Then I wheeled Billy out of the room to leave Bella to change.

"Seth?" I heard a scratchy voice call. I peeped my head out of Jakes room, and saw Bella sitting in over sized sweats. I couldn't help chuckling, she scowled at me. I laughed harder, I saw a smile playing around her lips. Then she started cracking up with me. She stopped in surprise and marveled at the sound of her laugh. I was guessing she had not heard it in so long. She frowned and started shivering again. I sighed and told her to sit down on the couch. She curled up in a ball in the corner. I sat down next to her and she leaned into me, desperate for warmth. I put my arm around her and she glanced up at me, but didn't do anything else. Within a minute, she was asleep. I put my hand on top of her head in an attempt to dry her hair. Soon I fell asleep as well.

Hey sorry my chapters are really short :) will post again soon!


	3. Chapter 3: And i would come back

Hey guys! So I still don't have any reviews so review and tell me what you want about the Harry Potter! So onward with the story!

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing. Do I have to put this every time?

Seth POV:

I woke up alert. I was very aware of Bella's head on my chest and very aware that six hours had passed. Uh Oh. I gently shifted Bella and got off the couch. I groaned as my back cracked. Billy, who was sitting at the table looked at me. No emotion on his face. I grinned sheepishly and his gaze turned understanding. "It's not my fault Billy, I couldn't help it." I said "It's not my fault" I murmured again. Billy just shrugged and turned around.

"You have to tell him not me." He chuckled to himself and then shook his head. I kinda agreed with him, just another day of the Pack soap opera. I shook my head too, and walked out of the house. I quickly stowed my clothes in a hole in a tree and phased immediately. Seven thoughts flooded my head. I tried to mute my thoughts by singing the alphabet in as many languages as I could, but my gleeful thoughts seeped through. Sam was quicker to figure it out than anyone else. His thoughts shifted, from relaxed to anxious. The others caught on quickly and then Jake started running towards me. His mind was pure fury and adrenaline. I sighed and started running in the opposite direction. I heard Sam barking orders but they did nothing to stop Jake, I could also sense the others running toward me, but not in fury, to help me. Soon Leah was running next to and I could hear Jared coming close. Then Jake burst through a group of trees. His teeth were bared and his eyes were hard and on me. Leah and I were panting and backing up slowly. Then Sam, Paul and Quil came skidding to a stop. Sam kept telling Jacob to stop, in his highest commanding voice, but Jake's eyes never deviated from my throat. I whimpered and put my nose to the ground. Jake stuck his nose straight into the air and howled a long mournful howl. He rubbed his face in the ground and took off charging. I don't think he wanted to hurt me, it was just too much. Sam ran after him, I sighed and started running back to Billy's.

Jake POV:

I was pacing back and forth in wolf form; waiting for Seth to pop back in, it had been six hours! Where the heck was he? Finally, about 20 minutes later, I felt him pop back into my thoughts, and immediately knew he was hiding something, I mean who randomly sings the ABC's? After about ten seconds an image of Bella and an enormous amount of emotion exploded from Seth's mind. I howled a long scream. All of a sudden nothing mattered to me except ripping out Seth's throat. For a second I was frozen in pure rage, and shock, but I snapped out of it and started sprinting in the direction of Seth, he wind was making my eyes water, and my fur was flat against my face. I let out a howl and ran faster. A few seconds later, I collided with something hard, and did three summersaults. I looked to see what I had run into. I had run into Embry. I snarled at him and he lunged at me, I could tell he didn't want to hurt, me just restrain me.

"_The others are on their way to Seth, just drop it Jake, it'll be ok." _Embry was yelling at me mentally. I threw him off of me and continued running. Paul chased after me, but I was faster. I could smell Seth now, I was so close. I could also smell, Leah, Jared, Sam, Paul and Quil. I growled as I burst through the final wall of trees and stood face to face with a bunch of defensive wolves. I knew I didn't have a chance but that didn't stop me. I stared at Seth, but it felt wrong, Sam was yelling orders at me, I probably would have stopped, but I couldn't hear them. I advanced on Seth but stopped. I sighed internally and stopped. I howled and rubbed my nose in the ground, a sign of surrender. I took off running through the trees and left them to their happy little life. I tried to phase back so that no one could hear what I was thinking, but I was so angry I couldn't. Tears could still fall though. Soon the fur on my face was soaked through. I could hear Sam running after me. Mysteriously, everyone else's voices had disappeared from my head.

"_Jake go, get out of here, I don't care where but go, I'm sorry, if Bella is gonna be around here with Seth, I need you to go, come back in a month, I can't risk Seth or Bella." _ I followed Sam's orders, unhappily but I did. I ran, in the opposite way of the rez. Sam was right, I needed to go, except instead I wouldn't come back. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4:Thinking to do

Hey ya'll, lairgrl101 here. So um I'm thinking about ending this series. No one really seems to care what is happening, and I don't know if you guys like it or not, because no one is reviewing. So yeah, if I don't get anymore reviews by chapter 6, then this story is over, which would be a real shame, because I still have a few twists up my sleeve. So ya once again, read and review!

I sure hope you read the A/N!

No seriously if you haven't, do it now!

I mean it!

Or else…

Seth POV:

I was running back to Billy's at full speed, I was almost passing Leah! I quickly ran to the hollow tree where my clothes were and quickly threw them on. I strode into Billy's house and the others were right behind me. Bella had woken up and was sipping hot chocolate. I wondered if she or Billy had made it. I shrugged and walked over to Bella, the pack followed, I sat down on the couch and put my hand on Bella's leg, hoping to comfort her. She looked around nervously and stopped at me, a sign to continue.

"Bella, you know the whole thing about wolves imprinting and all that?" I asked her, I wondered if she would catch on or not. I raised an eyebrow at her, I had assumed she would get it right away, I guess it was the near drowning experience. She put one hand over her mouth and gasped.

No! Seth! Really? I I I can't!" She ran outside, holding up the oversized sweats. I ran after her and caught her as her numb fingers tried to unlock her truck door. I put my warm hand over her frigid one, it almost hurt. She lifted her other one and curled them together in my hands, nothing more than a way to get warm. I sighed and rubbed my hands together to try and warm hers. She started shaking, it had started to rain in icy drops that pelted her face. Her lips had turned a purplish blue and she was as pale as well, I won't say names.

"Bella." I murmured. I unlocked her car and pulled her inside. I turned on her heater and put my hand on her shoulder, I wasn't trying to come onto her or anything, she was just cold. I wouldn't push anything if she wasn't ready. That is not what we do to our imprints, we are there to make sure no harm comes to them, and I'm pretty sure hypothermia and frost bite is considered harm.

"Don't think this means anything Seth Clearwater!" She said as she leaned into me. Her shudders were horrible.

Finally she was warm. She leaned away from and said "Thank you Seth, I think I will leave now." She nodded to me and got out of the passenger seat and I got out of the drivers. I smiled at her but she turned away.

I sighed, "Bella, I understand that your heart is broken. So is Leah's, imprinting can break hearts, but it can also mend them. Please think about it, but I won't push you, if it makes you happy, I will disappear." Her eyes softened a bit and I could see a barrier melt away. She gave me a tiny smile and stepped into the cab of her truck. I smiled a wide grin back and watched her drive away. Once she was out of sight, I pumped a fist in the air. The pack came flooding out of Billy's house. Sam raised an eyebrow at me but other than that, they were silent. I just smiled and ran off to my house. I had a lot of thinking to do.


	5. AN

**Hey ya'll, so I have gotten like no good reviews, I have like one review, so I am thinking about pulling the plug on this story. I'll give I a few weeks and if I still get no reviews, I'm shutting it down. I see no point in writing if I don know if people like it or are even reading it, so if you want me to continue, speak now or never read again. So yeah please review cuz its kinda bringing me down :(**


	6. AN again :

Hey guys :) lairgrl101 here, so I have gotten some reviews telling me to keep going and some great ideas from Mewlexi (thanks :) so yeah, I will update, this is just a very very busy month for me, my family is coming 4 thx giving and as I'm sure a lot of you know that HARRY POTTER 7 premiere! Who is going on Thursday at midnight? I know I am. Lots of babysitting going on too, so please try to be understanding and patient with me :) I am trying, but please note that this story will most likely not be updated until December, I will try for soon but I doubt it :) So thanks for the reviews and keep reading :)


End file.
